Un vuelo sin retorno
by Tema-chan n.n
Summary: ¿que pasaria si los chicos de Konoha , Suna , Akatsuki y uan chica del sonido caen a una isla desierta?¿Gai y Lee conseguiran disco de Oro? xD¿que pasar con la caja de Kankuro? entren y vean que pasara... lo sé pesimo summary u.u solo djene un rr xD


konishiwa ! n.n bueno este es mi primer fic es tipo lost pero de Naruto … espero que no se traumen mucho xDD [ya veran por que se los digo xD .. si lo hacen gomen anticipadamente…bueno espero les guste

Todos se estaban preparando para poder irse de vacaciones, ya estaban cansados de tanto entrenamiento y misiones hasta los ninjas de suna ya querían tomar un descanso

_**-…EN SUNA...-**_

Temari: genial por fin nos iremos de vacaciones

Gaara: que pena que kankuro no ira kon nosotros [inner: viva!! Kankuro no ira

Temari: te pasa algo gaara?

Gaara: no nada estoi de lo más normal

Temari: ¬¬ si lo que digas mejor arregla tus cosas

Gaara: para que si nos vamos en una semana

Temari:enojada GAARA!! Nos vamos mañana i tenemos que estar lo mas pronto posible en konoha

Gaara: estaré listo en un momento

Temari: por cierto gaara kankuro dejo una caja

Gaara: que caja???

Temari: no sé pero dijo que la abriéramos en las vacaciones

Gaara: hagámosle caso por unas ves en su vida

Temari: muy bien yo llevaré la caja

Gaara: estoy listo

Temari:O tan rápido

Gaara: te dije que era rapido

Temari: deja de hablar y vamonos

_**-…EN KONOHA ...-**_

Naruto se encontraba en el puesto de Ramen junto a Sai y a Sasuke , aprovechaba de comer todo el ramen posible ya que en el viaje no habría Ramen T.T

Naruto: noooo!!! No comeré ramen en mucho tiempo

Sai: naruto cálmate no es para tanto

Naruto: sai no entiendes es el "RAMEN" de pronto una luz ilumina a naruto

Sasuke: ¬¬ \\\era de esperarse que naruto sufriría sin ramen///

Naruto: viejo déme 10 kilos de ramen para llevar

Sai y sasuke: -.-

Sasuke: se suponía que solo comeríamos un plato cada uno

Naruto: se suponía

sai y sasuke :¬¬ jashin ayúdanos con naruto

-15 minutos después-

Sasuke: ustedes saben si ITACHI -.- vendrá -.-

Naruto:la vieja tsunade dijo ke había invitado a gente de akatsuki

Sasuke: entonces puede que itachi venga NOOOO!!!

Sai: cálmate sasuke no es para tanto

Sasuke: sai es ITACHI te lo explicare mejor "ITACHIVENGANZA" entiendes ahora?

Sai: eso ya lo sabía

Sasuke: como lo supiste si yo no le eh dicho a nadie de mi venganza

Naruto:se lo gritas a casi todo el mundo sasuke

Sasuke: ¬¬

_**En la oficina d tsunade-sama**_

Tsunade:muy bien ustedes serán los 4 Jounin ke se encargaran de estas vacaciones ENTENDIDO!!

Kakashi:pero por que tiene que ir gai?

Gay:algun problema con que yo vaya

Kurenai:no le hagas caso no es tu culpa ser así

Gay: a que te refieres con eso

Kurenai:a nada

Anko:dejen de estar perdiendo el tiempo

Tsunade:se entendio!!!o NO

Todos: siii

Tsunade:necesito hablar un rato kon kakashi,kurenai y anko

-Gay se va-

Tsunade: quiero que vigilen muy de cerca a gay

Anko: d cerca???

Tsunade: bueno de tan cerca tampoco

Kurenai :\\meno mal ///

Kakashi: bueno eso es todo

Tsunade:quiero que todos lleguen a las 7:30 d la mañana

Karenai i anko : entendido

Tsunade :kakashi tu tiene s ke llegar a las 6:00

Kakashi: x ke soy el unico a quien le dice eso

Tsunade: deberías saberlo

-golpean la puerta-

Tsunade: adelante..

Shizume: tsunade-sama e traído a la persona que me a encargado traer

Tsunade: pueden retirarse -diciéndole a anko kakashi i kurenai-

-se van los Jounin-

Tsunade: me alegro que accedieras a venir

Tayuya: para que me mando a llamar

Tsunade: por avernos ayudado antes me gustaría que fueras a unas vacaciones junto los chuunin , algunos jounins de konoha i suna también están invitados gente de akatsuki QUE DICES?

_**---…Flash back…---**_

Había un gerra en konoha contre la aldea del sonido i konoha estaba apunto de ser derrotada por el sonido pero justo en ese momento llegando entre el bosque se acerca una pelirroja con un pergamino que contiene las debilidades de la aldea del sonido tayuya había traicionado a orochimaru y se había vuelto aliada de konoha orochimaru había descubrido que tayuya era la causante de este suceso la derrota de su aldea orochimnaru al enterarse mando a matar a tayuya mientras que tsunade le había pedido un favor de llevar un pergamino de extrema importancia hasta suna en el camino fue emboscada por sirvientes de orochimaru pero en ese momento estaban en camino para konoha los hermanos sabaku no quienes ayudaron en ese momento a tayuya entonces tayuya se les haci muy agradecida por ese gesto se había echo mui amiga de temari i de kankuro pero no convivía mucho con gaara

_**---…FIN Flash back…---**_

Tayuya : bueno iré

Tsunade: bien… shizume quiero que me traigas a sakura, hinata, tenten e ino

Shizume: entendido tsunade-sama enseguida

Tayuya: yo me retiro

-25 minutos después llega shizume –

Shizume: tsunade-sama le e traído a las personas pedidas

Tsunade: chicas les tengo una noticia

Tenten: cual tsunade-sama

Tsunade: se Irán de viaje con los gastos pagados por mi

Sakura: arigato tsunade-sama

Hinata: ee... Tsu..nade..Sama

Tsunade: dijiste algo hinata

Hinata: no nada

Ino: cuando nos vamos tsunade-sama

Tsunade: ustedes se van mañana

Tenten: MAÑANA:O

Tsunade: si mañana

Sakura: y quien mas vendrá

Tsunade: bueno ira bastante gente

Ino: por que tanta gente ira?

Tsunade: este viaje es como un agradecimiento por la ayuda que le an dado a konoha

Tenten: pero quien irá? irá neji?con voz enojada//kmo cuando sasuke preguntaba si iría itachi\\

_**---…Flash back…---**_

Tenten tenía una fuerte amistad con neji que para todos se veía como una relación pero al fin y al cabo neji y tenten comenzaron una relación que iba de lo mejor tenten nunca había estado tan enamorada en su vida pero todo acabo cuando en una noche con mucha lluvia tenten tuvo una pelea con neji y en ese momento con mucha rabia acumulada le dijo millones de cosas a neji que ella nunca espero decirle neji al sentirse así también empezó a decirle cosas a tenten que jamás espero decirle tenten al sentirse así con odio y dolor en su interior i con todas las feas palabras ke neji le decía le pego una cachetada al muchacho de ojos blancos neji quedo desconcertado por la actitud de tenten pero ella no se había arrepentido de su acto por que en ese momento tenia mucha rabia acumulada en su interior y lo único que hizo después de eso fue correr sin rumbo alguno dejando a neji solo bajo la lluvia con una marca roja en su cara

Ya paso una semana de lo sucedido tenten se sentía arrepentida de lo que había echo con su amado neji haci que tomo valor y se dirigió a la casa del joven jounin al llegar la puerta estaba semi-abierta así que tenten entro con un poco de temor por lo que le iba a decir a neji

Al subir las escaleras se escuchaban voces y tenten subió lo mas rapido que pudo mucho silencio abrió la puerta y descubrió a quien creía que iba a amar por toda su vida besándose con nadie mas que hinata la prima de neji tenten alzo un grito NEJI!! Neji se percata que tenten estaba parada viendo lo que neji había hecho tenten mui triste le empiezas decir a neji como pudo hacerle algo así ya que ella lo amaba tanto neji le explico lo sucedido y por eso lo que hizo pero tenten no queria excusas solo queria salir rápidamente de hay pero antes de irse le dijo a neji que por lo que mas quisiera no le volviera hablar nunca mas pero también le dijo a hinata- yo siempre supe que detrás de esa carita angelical había una persona despreciable no quiero saber nada mas de ti entendiste

_**---…FIN Flash back…---**_

Tsunade: bueno como lo había dicho en el aeropuerto sabrán quien va a ir

Tenten: -.- deacuerdo kon un tono pesado

Sakura: nos retiramos tsunade-sama

Hinata: sa...yo..na..ra

Tenten: \\ me carga que se comporte así// enojada

-30 minutos después todavía en la oficina de tsunade-

Tsunade: shizume quiero que me traigas a las siguientes personas: neji, lee , kiba i a shino

Shizume: de imediato

-13 minutos después-

Shizume: aquí están la personas ke me mando a llamar

Tsunade: muy bien.. les tengo una noticia

Lee: YO! YO!

Tsunade: tu que lee

Neji: deja de llamar la atención

Lee: tsunade-sama yo se lo que es ¡NOS VAMOS DE VACACIONES!

Tsunade: exacto!!

kiba: i para cuando es el viaje

Tsunade: para mañana

Shino: es obligatorio ir?

Tsunade: noo sólo si tu quieres vas

Shino: mui yo voy

Lee: YO! YO! YO! Voy también

Neji: mmmm… yo igual iré

Tsunade: entonces tiene que ir al aeropuerto a las 7:30

Todos : sii!!

_**-…EN EL CAMINO A KONOHA ...-**_

Deidara: ya falta poco para llegar

Tobi: tobi querer saber cuanto falta

Kisame: tobi deidara lo acaba de decir

Tobi: tobi no escucharlo

Kisame: te lo diré claro para que lo entiendas ¡FALTA POKO!gritándole a tobi

Tobi: no tienes que gritar tobi no ser sordo

Deidara: ¬¬

Sasori: dejen de perder el tiempo

Deidara i kisame: es culpa de tobi

Itachi: no solo es tobi también son ustedes

Deidara i kisame : NOSOTROS!!

Itachi: sii ustedes an estado cantando i bailando

Tobi: tobi a cantado normal como tobi siempre lo hace

Sasori: pero deidara i kisame no lo an estado asiendo de forma burlona hacia tobi

Itachi: mejor apurense

Tobi: tobi querer saber cuanto falta

Deidara: tobi vuelves a preguntar lo mimo t matare junto kon kisame

Kisame: tobi no es broma

Tobi : "TOBI KERER SABER CUANTO FALTA"gritándole en el oído a kisame i deidara

Deidara: tobi te lo advertimos

Kisame : tobi yo tu mejor corro

Tobi: tobi querer saber cuanto falta tobi querer saber cuanto falta tobi querer saber cuanto falta

Deidara: TOBI!! -.- empieza a perseguir a tobi junto kon kisame

Kisame: vuelve aquí tobi

Itachi: este día a sido mui largo

Sasori: concuerdo contigo por esta ves

Itachi://que abra herido decir kon POR ESTA VES\\\

_**-…EN EL AEROPUERTO ...-**_

Naruto: alguien sabe a donde nos llevara este avion

Lee: YO! YO! YO!

Tenten: lee calmate no es para tanto

Neji: konishiwaa tenten como estas

Tenten: disculpa me hablaste por que la puta de hinata esta aya i no acá así que anda para aya

Neji:  sigues enojada con migo

Tenten: i tu crees que te voy perdonar fácilmente

-aparece de sorpresa hinata-

Hinata: e… por.. que no lo olvidas tenten

Tenten: y tu que mierda te vienes a meter! … ahhaa verdad tu fuiste la causante de esto TE VOI A MATAR!!

Lee: tenten PARA!!

Hinata: ..arigato lee-kun

Tenten: te salvo lee pero para la otra te las veras conmigo y no te irá bien haciendo sonar los dedos de las manos

Hinata: 

-Llegan los ninjas de suna-

Temari: gaara!! Deja tranquila esa caja

Gaara: es el único recuerdo de kankuro

Temari: hablas como si no lo volvieras a ver nunca mas

Gaara:[inner: eso espero

Temari : gaara cálmate mejor vamos a la puerta principal a ver quien mas ira en nuestro mismo avion

Gaara: -.- de acuerdo vamos pero YO LLEVO LA CAJA!!

Temari: si gaara tu la llevaras ¬¬

En la puerta trasera del aeropuerto llegan los de akatsuki i se dan cuenta que hay un miembro de akatsuki que no estaba planeado que vendria

Sasori: HIDAN!!

Kisame: que ases aki?

Hidan: vine por JASHIN!! Me dio la orden de venir

Itachi: tu siempre kon tu …..

Hidan: no oses insultar a JASHIN o te matare

Itachi: que miedo tengo mira como tiemblo

Tobi: tobi no saber quien ser JASHIN pero tobi siempre escuchar a hidan hablar de él

Hidan: NANI??? como no sabes quien es el magnifico i grandioso jashin

Tobi: tobi no saber 

Hidan: alguien se opone para que mate a tobi

Deidara i kisame: ya lo intentamos i no funciono tobi corre mui rapido!!

Tobi: tobi no tener la culpa de caminar rapido

Deidara: aunque hidan tiene a jashin de su parte

Hidan: con jashin matare a tobi

Kisame: muerte a tobi!! Muerte a tobi!!

Tobi: tobi no querer que lo maten tobi haber escuchado que hay un niño llamado busto que odia a jashin

Hidan: donde vive ese…? DIME TOBI!!

Kisame: MUERTE AL BUSTO!! MUERTE AL BUSTO!!

De pronto llega tenten

Tenten: yo los apoyo MUERTE AL BUSTO!! MUERTE AL BUSTO!!

Hidan: crees en jashin?

Tenten: es jashin eso no se pregunta u.u

Sasori: ya basta de tonterías vamonos

Hidan - Tenten: no son tonterias ¬¬

En un rincón esta gay i lee ablando de ……

Lee: gay-sensey

Gay: lee te revelare mi secreto

Lee: gay-sensey siempre soñe kon este día

Gay:esta sacando algo de su mochila ADMIRAD MI TRAJE DE BAÑO DE MARINERITO!!!

Lee: . gay-sensey es espectacular yo igual quiero uno

Gay: estas de suerte lee compre 4 uno para mi uno para i uno para tenten i otro para neji

Tenten:al escuchar esto NANI?? 0.o yo no voy a ocupar eso

Neji: deben estar locos para ocupar eso

Lee: son el último grito de la moda

-kisame escucha eso-

Kisame: yo quiero uno

Gay: aqui hay alguien que apreciar la moda!!

Lee: seremos lo mejores vestidos en la playa

Gay:saca lentes de sol de su bolso tomen i pónganselos

Kisame: ahora si estamos listos

Todos en el aeropuerto estaban traumados por lo sucedido en ese rincón [n/a: kien no estaria traumado por eso

Temari: gaara aléjate de esos lo digo enserio

Gaara: eso no tienes que decirlo o.0

En otro lado…

Sai: por fin llegamos

Naruto: esta ves no fue mi culpa es culpa de sasuke el de haber llagado tarde

Sasuke: i por que mi culpa

Naruto: tu te quedaste toda la noche gritando VENGANZA!!

Sasuke: mentira!!

Sai: sasuke acéptalo tienes un problema kon la venganza

Naruto: yo me voy a ver a la demás gente

Sasuke: en especial a alguien?

Sai: quien será? Será temari?

Naruto: deja de molestar

Sasuke: naruto ten cuidado que esta vez esta kon su hermano

Naruto: mira sasuke ITACHI!!naruto arranca

Sasuke: que donde? Donde esta?

Itachi: me buscabas

Sasuke: itachi TU!!!

Sai: mejor yo me voy

Itachi: TU!!

Sasuke: aléjate de mi!!

Naruto llega donde temari i gaara

Temari: konishiwa!! Naruto sonrojada

Naruto: te ves linda hoy bueno siempre te ves linda

Temari: arigato igual tu

Naruto:tomándole las manos te extrañe mucho

Temari: yo igual te extraña demasiado

Naruto:acercándose para darle un beso

Gaara: INTERRUMPO ALGO!!

Naruto: gaara!! No te había visto

Gaara: se nota que no te habías fijado en mi presencia… aparte debes tener presente que tengo a mi teddy y dentro tengo una pistola [N/a:tipo Marie-chan de tonagura xD

Temari: gaara cálmate

Naruto:intentando cambiar el tema emm… i kankuro no vino con ustedes

Temari: no pero mando una caja

Gaara: i mi caja donde esta mi caja se me perdió NOO!! alguien le toca en hombro

Tenten: disculpa esto es tuyo mostrándole la caja

Gaara: si gracias tomando la caja

Tenten: eres Sabaku no Gaara verdad?

Gaara: sii i tu eres Tenten verdad

Tenten: si como sabes?

Gaara: bueno escuche tu nombre cuando tu sensei dijo tu nombre

Tenten: hah… mi sensey ¬¬

Naruto:en vos vaja temari mejor aprovechemos que gaara esta distraído i vamonos

Temari: si dejémoslos solos

Temari y naruto se van i dejan a tenten sola kon gaara

Sakura: en donde tendré que ir para tomar el avión choca kon alguien

Kiba: gomen... Sakura konishiwa

Sakura: konishiwa!! Kiba tu también iras

Kiba: siii espero que el viaje sea entretenido

Sakura: espero que sea si

Kiba: sakura te sientas kon migo en el aviónun poco nervioso

Sakura: si claro yo igual te lo iba a pedir xp

Tayuya se sentía extraña por que casi no conocía a nadie

Tayuya:desesperada en su mente piensa que ago? que ago? Grita QUE HAGO???

Temari: se percata de la presencia de tayuya i que esta gritando CALMATE!!!

Tayuya: pero que hago no se que haré

Temari: no encerio CALMATE!!

Tayuya: pero…pero…pero BUENO!! Kankuro esta aquí kon tono de obsecion

Temari: noo… pero dejo una caja

Tayuya: una caja donde? Quien la tiene?

Temari: la tiene gaara

Tayuya: Gaara? donde esta? Dimelo yaa !zamarreando a Temari

Temari: O.O por allá … apuntando a Gaara

Tayuya:sale corriendo donde Gaara

-Llega donde estaban Tenten y Gaara hablando-

Tayuya: Gaaraa !!! donde esta la cajaa !

Tenten: "[Inner:malditaa ! ah interrumpido nustra conversación con Gaara --

Gaara: noooo! La caja el unico recuerdo que me queda de Kankuro ! desesperado

Tayuya: Noooooooo yo queria ver esa caja !

Tenten: ee… Gaara.. la caja esta ahí señalando la caja

Gaara: aps n.nU

Tayuya: LA CAJA DE KANKURO!!

Gaara: mi caja!! Mi caja!! abrasando la caja

Tayuya: bueno tu caja!! Pero yo la abriré ¬¬ siento que kankuro este ahí

Gaara: te gusta mi hermano!!

Tenten: hmm 1313 dandole leves codazos

Tayuya: parala i tu con gaara 1313

Gaara: donde esta mi hermana

Tayuya: yo la vi con naruto hace rato

Gaara: NANI? tomando su osito teddy

Tenten: es mayor que tu no deberías comportarte así … aparte Naruto es un buen chico n.n … aunque algo pervertido pero buen chico n.nU

Gaara: NANI? Osito teddy a la carga comienza a correr hacia Naruto COME ON BABY !!

Gaara llego donde Naruto y estab a punto de pegarle hasta que…

vuelo 105 reportarse a las salas 25 y 26 para tomar el avión – e escucho por todo el aeropuerto

Kiba: yahoooo ¡!

Ino: sii nos vamos ! .. apresurate Frontuda !

Sakura: y u de donde saliste?

Ino: estube aquí todo el tiempo -.- solo que tu kiba no me prestaron atención[ienner: maldita frontuda kiba es mio¬¬

Kiba: bueno bueno … no se peleen hay suficiente Kiba para las 2 …

Primer capitulo Listoo !!

n.n coninuara ¡De veras! xDD

las parejas… no son las comunes pero me gustan U

por si no las captaron ¬¬ .. son ..: Narutema –NejitenGaa-Kankutayu- Leehina –SakuKibaino

algunas no se notaron muchas pero mas adelante lo aran

RR onegaaaii !! .

Sayo


End file.
